


Cold

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breasts, Cold Weather, Fantasizing, Flash Fic, Gen, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Astrid has been ordered to serve as a doorlady one winter eve while Lekain and his Senator friends enjoy themselves, and Astrid does what she can to keep herself comfortable.





	Cold

Astrid adjusted herself for the thirty-seventh time, the slight movement granting her the smallest bit of warmth. The light dress Lekain had given her to wear left much of her body exposed to the chill winter air, and her only respite was a thin wool cape. Her legs, in some razor-thin leggings, were simply covered in goosebumps, while her silk fingerless gloves left her arms only slightly warmer, even with the cape to shelter them.

But her jewellery… Astrid had never imagined that she would find her jewellery sadistic. Her golden necklace, freshly purchased to replace a more attractive yet less expensive silver one, was still cold around her neck, resting against her bare cleavage. Her ruby earrings sent shivers down her spine whenever they came into contact with her skin- which happened often as she shivered. The rings on her fingers were taken on and off with Lekain’s whims, meaning they never warmed up against her skin. And her newest additions… Astrid hated the feeling of rings on her breasts, but she wasn’t allowed to voice that opinion. Lekain would either ignore it, as he tended to do, or slap her for ‘daring to question his intelligence’.

This, though… this wasn’t even a punishment. This was just something Lekain had expected Astrid to do. Preferably without complaint, but it wasn’t as if her complaints were listened to.

Astrid looked around for anyone coming up to the small hut, before closing her eyes. She could reach her fantasy world with ease as the weeks of her captivity- sorry,  _ marriage _ \- stretched out into months. Her lover in this fantasy, in contrast to Lekain, was a faceless youth that she had seen lots of back in her brief stint in the soldier’s barracks, before Lekain had tracked her down and stolen her from them. All of them had the same uncombed hair, the same nervous smile as the offered to help her with some small task, the same little blush that crept up their cheeks as their hands brushed up to hers.

The lucky lad who swept her off her feet- Astrid wasn’t really sure who he might be, but she was sure the boy was sensitive, warm, and kind, a polar opposite of Lekain- approached her and sat down on the bed beside her. His hand brushed over her forehead, feeling the warmth within. She was probably sick- from the cold, no doubt- and her lover would tend to her. He pulled out a bowl of hot soup and placed it on the table beside her, the scent of ginger and warmth filling her nose. He scooped out a spoonful, and Astrid opened her mouth to swallow it. Regrettably, the exquisite sensation of hot soup flowing down her throat was not to be imagined- Astrid remained feeling cold.

Using his other hand, her faceless lover began to massage her breast. Astrid smiled contentedly- before she had been married off, she could never imagine allowing someone in such an intimate place. Now, however, after several nights of unsatisfying experience on Lekain’s bed, she had grown to find appreciation in such a tender moment. Besides, with her new additions, no doubt a massage would come in quite handy if she was ever free to remove them.

“I love you, Astrid,” the boy told her. Love… Astrid wondered what it was like to love. What it was like to be the most important thing to someone, to feel safe in their mere presence... she had often been told that love was a luxury by her mother. While that might have been true, it couldn’t have hurt Lekain to at least maybe notice her presence as a person, and not as a doll to show off or to use for his own pleasure?

“Lady Gaddos! Let me in! I do not like to be kept waiting in this cold!” Duke Odric of Salmo ordered. Astrid’s eyes jolted open, and she bowed politely.

“Of course, Duke Salmo,” Astrid said, getting to her feet and walking to the door. She barely even noticed the high heels she was stuck in as she walked ten metres to open the wooden door in front of Odric. It wasn’t even locked, Astrid was just supposed to open it and show off her beautiful body- and the expensive jewellery and lean clothing Lekain had chosen for her- to anyone who passed. Odric entered the room without spitting any insults or threats at her, which Astrid thanked her lucky stars for. She hadn’t been out daydreaming that long.

Upon returning to her seat and getting back to shielding herself from the cold until the next person came by to participate in whatever frivolities were taking place inside- as much as Astrid hated the cold, she got the sense that she would like what was going on in there even less- she tried to get back to the soup and massage dream, but alas, that was not to be. Astrid cast herself out into another fantasy, and found herself in one of her favourites. The rescue.

She was wearing one of her favourite dresses of Lekain’s choosing, being held in front of her faceless knight as he rode away from Gaddos’s mansion. Normally, it wasn’t on fire, but it helped her feel warmer. Her knight looked down at her, a smile on his face.

“It will be all right. It’ll be over soon,” he assured her. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him on the cheek.

“I am not afraid. I am with you,” Astrid told him, causing him to urge into a faster trot. She found herself quite fond of bouncing up and down on the back of this horse, feeling the breeze in her hair as she was rushed away from the torturous house and to someplace safe… and warm…

Astrid sneezed. She wiped the phlegm away with her cape, wondering how bad she was going to get it if she ruined the stupid costume...


End file.
